Tempting Betrayal
by Megzzerr
Summary: Ruby Johnson moves to La Push with her family and meets Embry Call, the two start dating, but when Jacob returns home after being let down by Bella he meets Ruby. Is there an attraction between the two and why can't he keep away from her? Jacob/Embry/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I Do not own Twilight, Dwayne Johnson Or Danni Johnson.**

**I do own-Ruby, Zack & Luke.**

**This story has nothing to do with WWE, other than the fact it used to be Dwayne's Job. Yes He Is The Rock and yes I know he's Samoan. It's just a story so I hope you all enjoy. 3 Chapter up right now, more to be added soon. I'm just working on a few other stories right now too. **

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry come again!" I asked shocked, was I hearing straight, did my father and mother just tell me we were moving to La Push? No that cant be right, I obviously had heard wrong…..

"Ruby we're moving to La Push in Washington…where I grew up." Guess not……damn, why couldn't my hearing have been crappy!

"You're Um, joking right?" I said crossing my arms as I sat on the living room couch. My parents looked at each other and then laughed, then I laughed out of relief. Thank God, they were only kidding! But then they stopped laughing…..

"We're deadly serious." My mother said patting me on the head…….Crap!

"What……you're being serious…..we're actually moving to La Push……LA FRICKIN PUSH!!!" I shouted.

"Yep, we are." My father said smiling graciously.

"But why?" I pouted. This was so unfair.

"Well because sweetie, your father is tired of living in the limelight, he doesn't want everyone following him all the time, he wants us all to lead normal lives for a change, that's why he is currently on hiatus from the WWE, he wants a break." My Mom said taking a seat beside me.

"But what about my friends here! And school?" I said, pfft like I really cared about school, I only said that as an excuse to stay.

"You'll make new friends at your new school." My Mom said smiling sweetly. I raised an eyebrow.

"New school, Oh hell no!" I said standing up.

"Watch your language Ruby Johnson!" My Dad said nudging me.

"We've enrolled you at the school in the La Push reservation." My Mom admitted.

I stood in shock. "Already? When are we moving?"

"Um….next week." They said together….well that was quick!

"Next week!!!! Christ you were nearly leaving without telling me!" I said sarcastically walking up the stairs.

I began cursing quietly as I passed my brothers room.

"So they broke the news to you too huh?" He said throwing on an old dirty t-shirt that had some disgusting stain on it.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend." I smirked.

"Haha funny aren't you Rube? I have a girlfriend!" He said flipping me off, I knew he had a girlfriend but I didn't consider her the girlfriend type.

"Oh yeah, how is Suzie the floozy, still struggling to close her legs?" I said laughing.

"Screw you Ruby." He said offended.

I laughed. " I'm sorry, I'm not a slut like your girlfriend."

"Whatever bitch…you'll have to break up with Jordan now, …oh wait he did that to you last week." He smirked.

"Ouch Zackary that cut me deep, real deep." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah Ruby get packing!" He said throwing a little box at me.

"This is so unfair." I shouted before throwing the box downstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Ruby sweetheart can I come In?" My Mom asked.

"Fine!" I huffed sitting up on my bed.

"Ruby, I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, it just happened so fast." She said smiling at me. I envied my Mom, she was so beautiful.

"Fast? How could you decide this so fast? This is life changing." I explained.

"I know it is Ruby, but this is what your Dad wants, Rubes he has worked all his life for us, been away from us, provided for us, now he's giving up wrestling for a while, putting it on hold so we can lead a normal life, with him being him around."

"I know, but can he not live a normal life here?" I sighed.

"No sweetie, everywhere he goes people know who he is, he cant be left alone."

"And what is there no TV's in La Push or something, wont they know who he is?" I asked.

"Well they will, but La Push is much smaller than Miami, and everyone knows him there, and you know what Ruby, and you know dad's friend Billy Black has a son about the same age as you, Jacob remember…very cute boy." She said nudging me and smiling.

"Oh, now I've changed my mind." I said sarcastically, I remembered Jacob a little, I had seen Billy a few times, he came for dinner, but I hadn't seen Jacob in years…..since I kicked his ass at arm wrestling when I was like seven.

"Ruby, your Dad wants to be around us, he's sacrificed a lot for us, so you and your brother would have a good upbringing, don't you think we owe him this?" She asking taking my hand.

I sighed. "I guess you're right Mom." She smiled and hugged me.

"So your on board?" She grinned.

"I don't like it, but I have no choice in this and although I'm sure I could live without Zack, I like you and Dad." I gave her a slight smile and she hugged me.

**A WEEK LATER**

Well today was the day….. I was moving to La Push! It was a Friday, I had just come home from my last day of school, all day I was crying saying goodbye to my friends, most of my family lived in La Push, so at least I could get to know them better. My friends had made me a scrap book, I would really miss them, they were so real and down to earth, which was hard to find in our school, most were stuck up because they had famous parents, ok so my dad was a famous wrestler but I was always thought that just because we were known and had more money than others doesn't mean we don't treat them the same, I was respectful towards everyone, my dads fame never bothered me. I was shy enough, didn't like the spotlight on me….. Well at least not all the time. When I got home the house was empty, I was sad….. Looking around the house I loved so much, thinking of the memories I had in it, now I would make new memories in a new house, that I didn't want! But this was for Dad. I changed my clothes I didn't think wearing a uniform on a plane was a good idea…comfort wise anyway. I threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top.

"Ready to go kiddo?" My dad shouted as I took a final look at the outside of our gorgeous old house. I sighed. Old house.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said walking to the cab, our cars were already on their way to La Push. Maybe I'll find something in La Push that will make me want to say……that thought made me laugh, what or who would make me want to stay there?…….Who indeed.

I hated plane rides even for first class, it was the only way we could fly since my Dad would get recognised otherwise, I pitied the passengers in the middle-class seats, I hated those damn seats! Numb asses were not my thing…ever! I got the window seat, which I was ever thankful for because a really cute blonde guy who I guessed was about a year or two older than me started talking to me, my Dad was very protective, that's why Jordan and I broke up, he wanted to go all the way but was too afraid of my father to make a move! I wouldn't have slept with him anyway but It really upset that I couldn't hold onto a boyfriend because my father could snap them in half in a minute. The boy kept apologising to me as his grandfather was nervous of flying and had gotten drunk because of it and began singing to me, I was sitting with them both and was actually having a lot of fun with them.

"What's your name by the way?" He questioned smiling at me.

"Ruby…..Ruby Johnson." I said smiling back.

"Pretty name, I'm Luke O' Gara." He said as we shook hands.

"O' Gara? that's an unusual last name."

"Yeah…everybody says that, I'm Irish." He admitted.

"Ah, that would explain it!" I chuckled.

"Have ya ever been?" He asked.

"Um, I have actually! I was in Dublin when my Dad was wre-…. Lets just say I've been there!" I smiled.

He looked at me weirdly first. "You have a really gorgeous smile, you know that."

I blushed. "Are all you Irish boys this charming?"

"…..Maybe, but I like to think I'm just a bit more special in that department!" He laughed as the drinks tray came around.

"Hi welcome aboard American airlines I'm Caitlin and I'll be your waitress can I offer you all something to drink.

Luke looked at his Grandfather who was asleep. "Well I think he's had enough but I'll take a coke and whatever this beautiful girl beside me wants." He winked.

"I'll have the same please." I blushed as she handed us our coke's.

"You really are something Luke O' Gara."

"You too Ruby Johnson." He grinned.

"Thanks by the way." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"You're very welcome!" He smiled and rested his head on the back of the chair .

"So what are you doing in Washington?" I asked curiously.

"Um, my grandfather is going to meet his….um girlfriend… they met online, my parents begged me to go with him in case he got lost or in trouble." He laughed.

"Luke! You're joking right??." I said.

"I wish Rubes, you mind if I call ya that?" He asked to which I said no.

"Everybody else does, so your grandfather met this woman online and now you have to go too, that kinda blows!" I admitted.

He laughed and nodded. "I know but hey I got good money to do this."

"Ah, I knew you weren't doing it out of the kindness of your heart, no one could be that nice!" I said and he agreed.

"Wait are you saying I'm not nice?" He smiled and acted offended.

"No, you know what I mean! so um…. Are ye sharing a hotel room?"

"Um…yep!" He said.

"So where are you going to go if they…..um….y'know." I said laughing.

"Ruby Johnson don't make me think about that!" He said playfully nudging me.

"I'm sorry I was just wondering for your sake!"

"Well I guess I'll come find you." He said smiling, I blushed.

"So why are you going to Washington?" He asked.

"Ugh….forcefully relocating to La Push in Forks, it's an Indian Reservation." I said rolling my eyes.

"Indian?, no offence but you don't look Indian" He said I nodded in agreement.

"My dad is, he grew up there, I got my Mom's slightly less tanned skin and brown hair." I said smiling, the plane ride was a lot more enjoyable than I thought It would be, Luke and I talked the whole way. He was nice, kept calling me beautiful, lets just say I blushed a lot! I never thought I was anything special. When the plane landed we said our goodbyes.

As we got off the plane and were at baggage claim I saw him again, he was writing something on a piece of paper. While both our parties were getting the bags he began walking over but I started walking towards him in case my Dad saw.

As we reached each other he handed me the paper. "It's just my email address, I'd like to keep in touch even if I don't see you in person again." He said smiling at me.

I looked in my bag and got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote my email address down and handed it too him.

"This isn't the reject email address???" He questioned laughing.

"Yeah, I think you're a loser really, that's why I talked to you the whole way." I said playfully pushing him.

"Ruby honey are you going to introduce me?" My Dad said smiling at us both.

Luke looked shocked. "Your…….your."

My Dad nodded.

"Dad this is Luke, my friend." I said smiling at him, he raised an eye.

"Pleasure I'm sure Luke, but I'm afraid my daughter must be going now." He said walking away with me, leaving Luke there.

"Dad I'll be there in a second God!" I said.

"Luke I'm so sorry I'm so embarrassed, he always does this, he's just a little overprotective." I said red faced.

"It's ok, so were you going to tell me your Dad was a WWE Champ??" He laughed.

"It never came up…. Sometimes I like to be normal" I sighed.

"You're not normal Ruby, that's why you're awesome!" He said smiling at me.

"RUBY!! LETS GO!!" Zack called.

"Coming! Listen Luke it was really nice meeting you." I said hugging him.

"You too, maybe I'll see you again." He said.

I smiled and walked away. "Maybe"

When we got out of the airport it was raining, that's when it hit me, we weren't at home in Miami anymore, we were at home in Washington. As the rain and cold hit me I felt used to it somehow, like I lived here all my life, like this is where I was meant to be…… but that was absurd….. Right?

* * *

**Chapter 1 Done! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**JACOB BLACK POV**

I sat in some field beside a lake, looking at my reflection in the clear water, my shirtless body scratched from walking through the bushes, it would heal fast though, but I hadn't phased in a few weeks, hadn't done much of anything to be honest, my drive had gone, my willingness to get on with life had vanished because of her and that blood sucking leech. She had to go rescue him didn't she, had to save him like he had saved her…. I wish I was the one who had saved her that day, I would have gotten there quicker, killed that leech quicker, wouldn't have let him taste a drop of her blood let alone spill it, that was my job now after all, protect humans from Vampires at all times. But unfortunately for me Bella didn't need me to save her, she had her own personal hero…. How badly I wanted to be that for her, how badly I had tried to be that for her, but I was never good enough to be her hero, I wasn't the kind of monster she wanted, she loved me but she loved him more, I would have preferred her not loving me at all. Lying in the grass I could hear laughter not far from where I was, as I sat up again I saw them, two young teens a girl and a boy sitting on a blanket with a picnic. I huffed at this sight, this picture was getting too familiar, I needed to leave. As I began walking I looked back at them again, he handed her a little blue flower. This was too much like the meadow that Bella always talked about, where Edward had brought her. She always smiled when talking about that place, and I loved that smile, but every time she mentioned his name I began to resent it a little more, that once precious smile now seemed sickening to me, and all because I didn't make her smile like that, he did, Edward did, her fiancé…. Yes that's right fiancé, why do you think I ran away? How could I see the girl I loved marry my worst enemy….. And then see her as one of them, one of them? You ask… Edward was going to make her a vampire, a leech after their wedding ceremony, so they could live together for all eternity. Thinking of this was making me mad, thinking of him sinking his teeth into her, drinking her dry made me want to puke. I began shaking, I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it, for the first time in weeks I phased.

I let out a huge growl before running into the wood's. I was frustrated, angry and I ran and ran until I didn't know where I was or how far I had gone, right now I didn't care…. I never cared anymore. I growled again as I heard the two teens scream and run the other way.

"_Jacob is that you man, where are you everyone's worried." I heard Quil say._

"_Jake man, come home please, your Dad is worried, we're worried, Bella is worried." Embry said before I cut him off._

"_DON'T SAY HER NAME! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT HER!!!!!!" I said before ignoring the rest of their pleas._

Finally a half an hour later I changed back into my human form, not being able to stand the Pack's pleas any longer, I missed them, I did, but right now I was confused about what to do, I didn't want to come home and have to answer questions from everyone. I found a pair of pants in the woods at some abandoned campsite. Sitting again breathing heavily I placed my hands on my face, when all of a sudden it began to rain, It felt like forever since it rained, even though I'm sure its rained since I left La Push I just hadn't noticed since now, why was I noticing now? Who knew? But the rain pelting down on my body felt good, felt needed. It reminded me of home, brought back memories…. Of my friends, my family, cliff diving, suddenly I got this feeling that I was needed back there, like something was drawing me back and whatever it was, it was powerful enough that I quickly made my mind up….I'd be returning home soon, what was waiting for me??? Only time would tell. Had Bella changed her mind about Edward and come back to me? Did it matter? She wasn't my imprint but I would never find mine, imprinting was rare, there was no chance of it happening, I wanted to imprint on Bella, but I was unsuccessful, we weren't meant to be and I hated that. I began wondering why I got this sudden urge to go back to the Reservation, minutes ago I never wanted to return and that had changed fast, too fast, what was going on? I didn't know but I'd find out soon enough…..maybe whatever it is, might be something worth coming back for…..ha yeah right…. It was probably more trouble, I would leave it for another while to return, I cant face everyone again, not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**RUBY POV**

Well the ride from the airport to La Push was boring and long. It rained the whole way! My brother was snoring beside me as I turned my I-pod up full blast. But still I could hear him snore….Ugh! Even in his sleep he's annoying! I listened to numerous bands throughout the road trip, Staind, Saliva, Puddle Of Mudd, Muse, Paramore, Switchfoot and so on.

Eventually we arrived in Forks, it was…..dull and grey to say the least, I doubt I'd hardly ever get to wear my skirts or shorts here. When I looked down at my phone I had eight new messages from some of my friends, telling me they missed me already. I smiled at that, I had such good friends.

Finally we entered the La Push reservation, I saw the beach and I was in awe, it was beautiful, the blue water sparkling, I couldn't wait to go surfing there. It was a small community, somewhere where everyone knew everyone, so my Mom and Dad explained anyway, we only entered La Push and everyone was waving at my parents, Hmmm I guess they were right.

As we drove by some houses, my eyes landed on some boys who two of which were playfully wrestling, there were five of them, all huge but all very handsome, I wondered what age they were, because they looked about twenty five, but they were acting like they were fifteen! One of the boys fell over and the rest laughed. Suddenly the car stopped.

"Well this is it… this is our new home." My Dad said taking a deep breath and smiling. I gotta admit it was a nice house, big porch, big gardens, hopefully my room was nice.

"Wow, it's nicer than I thought It'd be." I said truthfully hopping out of the car.

"What do you think Zack?" My Dad asked my brother who was still asleep.

"Zack." My mother said.

My Dad threw an empty water bottle at Zack's head. He jumped.

"Wha….wha…woah what the hell Dad, that hurt!" He said rubbing his "injured" head. He's so immature for nineteen!

As I looked around I suddenly saw the five boys looking at us.

"Well well look who's finally come back!!" I heard a man say, suddenly I saw him….it was Billy Black my dad's best friend! My dad smiled and hugged him.

"Good to have you back Dwayne!" He said.

"Nice to be back too." Dad said looking around the res.

"My god Danni Johnson still looking as beautiful as ever." He said as my Mom hugged him.

"Billy Black, I'll get a swelled head." She said blushing.

Suddenly Billy's eyes landed on me. I smiled at him.

"There is no way this is little Ruby Johnson??." He looked in awe.

"Yes that's her, not so little anymore, Ruby you remember Billy?" My Mom asked.

"Yeah, hello Sir, it's great to see you again!" I said hugging him.

"Well I am one lucky man, getting hugs off of the two most prettiest woman in La Push! Ruby Johnson you could be a WWE Diva! And please call me Billy, Saying Sir makes me sound fancy, and I aint fancy!" He said laughing, and I laughed with him.

After Zack said his hellos to Billy he went into the house. I noticed the boys still standing there.

"Billy who are they?" I asked.

"Those boys? Their the help." He said before whistling.

"See Ruby being in a wheelchair has its limits so I brought these boys along!" He nudged.

"Boys, get your butt's over here." Billy said, They made their way over to where Billy, Mom, and I were standing.

"Oh my god, what handsome boys, so Billy which one is Jacob it's been so long?" My Mom asked, for some reason all the guys cringed at that.

"Oh Jake's not here, he's um, away at the moment visiting family in Canada." Billy said quickly. All the boys suddenly looked uncomfortable, why I didn't know.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Mom said.

"So I'll introduce you all, Danni, Ruby, this is Jared, Paul, Sam, Quil and Embry. Guys these beautiful women here are Danni and Ruby Johnson!" Billy said. I just said "Hey" and waved.

"It's lovely to meet you boys, thank you so much for helping, I'm just going to go to the store and get some things, so I can fix you up sandwiches." Mom my said smiling at them getting into the car.

She rolled down the window. "Ruby you want to come with me?"

I thought about it. "Um no I'm ok Mom, I'm gonna go unpack."

"Ok honey suit yourself." She said driving to the store.

I went to the truck to grab one of my boxes, a book fell out and as I went to pick it up I hit my head off the back bumper.

"Ouch!!" I said as I rubbed my head, I could feel a damn lump already.

"Oh man, are you ok?" One of the boys said running over dropping the box on the grass to check on me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just hit it fast that's all." I said as he placed his hand on my injured head.

"Well you're not cut, but it seemed like a pretty bad bang." He laughed.

"Hey don't laugh." I said smiling.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you." He said still rubbing my forehead.

"Well I'm not laughing." I said

"Ok, maybe I am laughing at you." He said smirking.

I pretended to look offended. "Why?"

"Well it was a pretty bad bang, but you didn't scream or cry, I just have the feeling that……" I interrupted him.

"That this happens all the time…. You'd be correct….um what's your name." I asked.

"Embry…. Embry Call." He smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't forget, it's just Billy didn't point when he said your names, I'm Ruby, just in case you didn't know." I said as we sat in the back of the truck until I didn't feel so dizzy.

"Pretty name, I hate mine." He said scratching his head.

"I like it, it's"

"Weird….lame." He laughed.

"Unique!" I smiled.

"Hmmm there's a new one, but I like it, Unique sounds better than Different, lame or weird." He laughed, I couldn't help but look at him when he did so, he was very cute.

"So who are the rest of the guys then??" I questioned.

He looked at each of them.

"Ok, the big guy lifting the couch with your Dad is Sam Uley, he's a little older than us, he's the big brother of our pa…group, the guy with the mattress is Jared, Paul is the hot tempered one and that guy there spinning Billy around in the wheelchair…. that's Quil Ateara my best friend alongside Jake." He announced.

"When's Jacob back?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, I'm not sure, Jake likes to take his time."

I nodded understanding. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on.

"Embry you lazy ass, get out of the truck and help." The guy he said was Quil was walking over.

"Oh sorry, it's my fault I hit my head and he checked on me." I smiled.

"Playing the hero Em?, I'm Quil by the way, the good looking one." He said as he put his hand forward.

"I'm Ruby, It's nice to meet you Quil." I said shaking his incredibly warm hand.

A few hours later everything had finally been unpacked. Mom had sandwiches laid out for everyone and the boys really got stuck into them.

The plate was empty within a matter of seconds after eating Jared, Paul and Sam had all gone home now but Embry and Quil decided to stay a little longer since my parents were at their old friends house. I made few more sandwiches as I heard both their stomachs growl. The minute I had them on the table the sandwiches all disappeared once again.

"You guys are pigs." I said laughing.

"We're growing boys!" Quil said with his mouth full.

"Ruby these are good! I think we need to come here more often, these are the best sandwiches I've ever had!" Embry said grinning like an idiot!

"Well, I'll agree with you, I'm a kick ass cook! I'll make ye dinner sometime!"

"Sounds great, but I'm pretty sure Embry will come back even if you don't cook!" Quil said laughing, suddenly he was nudged by Embry who had gone red. I smiled at him, but said nothing. I didn't know if I wanted a relationship right now, I've only been here a day and I hardly know the guys.

As we were talking in the kitchen, there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Probably just someone else, welcoming us to the neighbourhood!" I said before standing up to get the door.

"Oh hi, Um Sam right?" I said smiling.

"Yeah, that's right, listen are Quil and Embry still here?" He asked, I couldn't help but see the concerned look on his face as he tried peeking in the door.

"Yeah they're in the kitchen come in." I said widening the door as he stepped in.

"Guys, I've discovered some business that needs taking care of." Sam said quietly. The minute he finished the sentence the boys stood up, it was as if he was in charge of them. Sam turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry for tearing them away Ruby, just a bit of business." He said.

"Hmm, more people to help move in?" I said laughing.

"Yeah, something like that." He said as he walked out the door, Quil followed him after saying thank you to me. Embry stopped before leaving.

"Thanks for everything Ruby!" Embry said quietly.

"Don't you think I should be the one thanking you, I mean you practically were our personal house movers today." I said and he chuckled.

"Meh, you made us the best food ever, so I think it's a fair trade, anyway I gotta go, stay out of trouble!" He said before running to catch up with Sam and Quil.

Once the door was closed, I saw Zack smiling at me.

"Something wrong big brother." I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, you forgot about Jordan quick enough." He said .

"What, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"That Embry guy, he's into you." He said smirking.

"And how would you know that?" I asked.

"Cause, I'm a chick magnet!" He said and I threw a pillow at him.

* * *

**So Embry likes Ruby, but what happens when Jake returns!! Reviews plz :D**


End file.
